The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Integrated circuit devices, such as transistors, are formed on semiconductor dies that continue to scale in size to smaller dimensions. Generally, semiconductor dies are mounted on a substrate and encapsulated with a mold compound to form a semiconductor package. However, such conventional packaging may not provide a sufficiently small semiconductor package to accommodate shrinking form factors for emerging electronic devices such as, for example, phones, computers, or other digital assemblies that use the semiconductor dies.